masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ranged Missile Attack/@comment-14792816-20130824193259
I will write down a summary of how to modify Ranged Missile Attack (AKA bow and slinger attack). Most statements are also true for Ranged Boulder Attack (AKA rock attack). If not, I will use a * behind the name. The default hit percentage of each bow and rock symbol is 30 %. But you'll get a penalty, if you try to hit units far away, Distance Penalty is -10 % (AKA -1 to Hit) for 3 to 5 tiles distance, -20 % (AKA -2 to Hit) for 6 to 8 tiles, -30 % for 9 to 12 tiles, and so on, but you'll have at least a 10 % hit percentage. If your unit has Long Range, then Distance Penalty will never be less than -10 %. Bow and rock attack strength will be improved every 2 unit levels (normally 20 and 120 experience), resp. every level for heroes. Those spells and picks may help you to reach those levels faster: Warlord, Crusade, Altar of Battle, Heroism, Armsmaster. Heroes with the Leadership ability may improve bow and rock attack of all accompanying units. If your hero reaches the 6th level (normally 300 experience), Leadership will increase bow and rock attack by 1. If your hero posseses Super Leadership, bow and rock attacks will be improved by 1 at 4th level (120 exp.) and by 2 at 8th level (600 exp.). Abilities/places to improve bow and rock attack: magical weapons (+1 to Hit, via Alchemy pick or Alchemists' Guild), Mithril² (+1 strength), Adamantium² (+2 strength), Lucky (+1 to Hit), Blademaster (+x to Hit), Chaos Node Aura (+2 strength if unit is red, e.g. via Chaos Channels). Spells to improve bow and rock attack: Holy Weapon, Holy Arms (+1 to Hit, cumulative with magical weapons), Prayer, High Prayer (+1 to Hit), Lionheart (+3 strength), Eldritch Weapon* (-1 enemy Block), Flame Blade* (+2 strength), Metal Fires* (+1 strength, not cumulative with Flame Blade), Black Channels (+1 strength), Darkness, Cloud of Shadow, Eternal Night (+1 strength, if unit is black, e.g. via Black Channels), Chaos Surge (+2 strength if unit is red, cumulative with Chaos Node Aura). Note, that Immolation will also work with Missile attacks, striking each enemy figure with a strength 4 Fire attack ((30 % success rate for each roll). Abilities with protective effects³: Large Shield (+2 defense), Missile Immunity* (50 defense against bow attacks), Weapon Immunity* (10 defense against bow attacks, if no magical/holy/flaming weapon), Invisibility (not attackable unless Illusion Immunity), Lucky (+1 to Block, -1 enemy Hit). Spells to reduce bow and rock attack power: Warp Wood* (destroys bow ammo), Guardian Wind* (50 defense against bow attacks), Shatter (strength reduced to 1), Weakness* (-2 strength), Black Prayer (-1 strength), Mind Storm (-5 strength), True Light, Heavenly Light (-1 strength if unit is black), Warp Reality (-2 to Hit if unit is not red), Vertigo (-2 to Hit), Prayer, High Prayer (+1 to Block, -1 enemy Hit), Invulnerability (10 defense if no magical/holy/flaming weapon, first 2 inflicted damage points are ignored) ²If you build an Alchemists' Guild in a town with a nearby Mithril or Adamantium Ore, you'll get Mithril or Adamantium weapons. These weapons will not only have +1 to Hit as any other magical weapons, but they will also increase attack strength and defense. ³There are many ways to improve number of shields. These ways are not described here.